Fuzzy
"Hey, what does this button do? I'm pressing it!" —'Fuzzy', "Crazy Times with a Crazy Uncle" Fuzzy is Punk's juvenile brother. Being a baby, he is almost always seen being held in his brother's arms, just being cradled or sometimes being fed with his baby bottle. In some episodes, he finds himself on a dangerous adventure after crawling somewhere else without anyone noticing. History ''Toy Island'' Fuzzy first appears in Season 3 when he is sent to Toy Island to be taken care of by his brother. When he arrives, many think he would be unsustainable, being a growing baby and all, but by the end of the episode all the necessary supplies are found and discovered to be sustainable, so Fuzzy is able to stay with them. In the next episode, Emperor Lakeet tries to recruit Fuzzy as his new guard. Unfortunately, since he is too young, he is not fit to do guard duty. However, Lakeet vows to return for him once he grows old enough. In "Fuzzy's Crazy Adventure", Fuzzy somehow finds himself on a whirlwind adventure around various islands when he accidentally ends up in Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO. Unfortunately, he gets kidnapped by Monsieur Bonjour in the next episode. Later, in "Three Guards and a Baby", he, Blueberry, Green Apple, and Chief get blown away after a windstorm ravages the Island, and he finds himself on another adventure that involves the guards keeping him in check and doing their best to protect him. Unfortunately, Fuzzy's popularity did not grow much, being underutilized for the latter half of Season 3 and having all dialogue cut for Season 4. In Season 5, Fuzzy faced a change in character. He has now grown old enough to walk by himself, as well as talk. He can often be seen playing with other children, such as Apple Tofu, Vanilla Tofu, and Lionel. He is also now officially one of Emperor Lakeet's guards, though he only works part-time. This is because he also works at his parents' porridge shop. Fuzzy is seen acting as an usher in "Palace-warming Party". He later engages on a whirlwind adventure with his brother and uncle as they traverse the rest of the Island, avoiding the native Spear Guys and the Triple M Crew. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Fuzzy appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! as he does in Season 4, being in Punk's arms almost all the time. Once again, his dialogue is cut and his screen time is minimized. ''Friends' Hockey'' Fuzzy appears in Friends' Hockey. When Emperor Lakeet uses his Power Shot Guard Distraction to summon his guards, he is seen being carried by Punk. ''Curtis Ball'' series Fuzzy appears in Curtis Ball Tournament on the Toy Island stage. He is seen being carried by Punk, whether it be in the high box or on the field. Fuzzy returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as an audience member. ''Toy Island Party! Fuzzy can be seen in ''Toy Island Party! on the Toy Island board. ''Friends' Kombat'' series In Friends' Kombat II, Fuzzy is part of the playable character Emperor Lakeet & Minions. Together they are speedy, floaty, and lightweight. Fuzzy is the last character to attack in their stringed combos. He is part of their up special Guard Chain where he helps to form the chain that Lakeet climbs to reach the ledge. He also appears in their Final Smash Guard Throw, where he is the last guard thrown. He goes very far and does massive damage for some reason. However, in order to be thrown again he must be picked up by Punk. Fuzzy reappears in Friends' Kombat: United ''as part of Lakeet's moveset, now only appearing when he uses certain attacks. His signature attack, shared with Punk, is the down smash, where the two appear by Lakeet's sides and slam opponents. He appears in front of Lakeet and sends opponents flying farther. Fuzzy is also the eighth guard to be used in nonspecific attacks. He travels the least distance but is the most powerful. ''Friends' Racing Fuzzy appears in Friends' Racing as a part of the unlockable character Emperor Lakeet & Minions. They make up a lightweight character and ride in small karts. However, they also give a small weight bonus. However, he does nothing to affect gameplay and only sits on the kart, being carried by Punk. They are unlocked by clearing the Huffy Cup on Mirror Mode. Their personal course is Lakeet's Palace, which takes place inside of Lakeet's massive palace. ''Friends' Baseball'' Fuzzy appears in Friends' Baseball as an unlockable member of the Emperor Lakeet Royals. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Fuzzy appears in Toy Island Adventures at Emperor Lakeet's disposal. He deals the most damage of the guards when thrown at foes, but also walks the slowest. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Fuzzy is in Friends' Volleyball Blast as part of Emperor Lakeet's Special Spike Minion Attack, where he joins with the other guards in forming a wall to rush the opponents' field and damage them. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Fuzzys can appear in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter as a part of Punk's special costume, where he is sitting in a baby carrier worn by his brother. Compared to the real Fuzzy, Yarn Fuzzy is made of wool and is visibly knitted. His fuzziness is emulated using multiple stray yarn threads, and he also has buttons for eyes. ''Toy Island Tennis'' Fuzzy appears as a playable character in Toy Island Tennis as part of the DLC Pack 1. His default partner is Mama Bear. He is classified as a Power type character, having strong rallies but lower speed, reach, and technique. Character Fuzzy is a very young baby, being under 3 years old, so he is very curious about the world around him. He is also oblivious to the danger around him, instead pressing forward on his small journeys. However, he also knows to remain with his home and family, which is essential for all children. In Season 5, after growing older, he now acts a bit older, like the other children of the Island, and he is still curious about the world around him. He enjoys playing with the other kids as well. However, he also has a sense of work and duty, as seen when he works as a guard or at the Porridge Pantry. Appearance Fuzzy is a purple bear, but his body is very furry. Like Punk, his arms end as stubs and he has a ribbon tied around his neck. He has a picture of a purple blob on his chest where Punk has a picture of the Earth. Trivia *Fuzzy is one of the few minor characters who has entire episodes focused on him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Lakeet Empire Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters